The Second Doctor
The second doctor was the second incarnation of the doctor played by Patrick Trougton. Though outwardly warm, bumbling, and clownish, the Second Doctor also had a darker, more cunning aspect to his personality — one which he usually kept hidden in order to carry out his plans. Regenerating when his first incarnation gave in to old age and fatigue following his fight with the Cybermen, this new incarnation was the product of the Doctor's first regeneration. He travelled with a number of companions, starting with his previous incarnation's last companions, Ben Jackson and Polly Wright, before adding Highland Scot Jamie McCrimmon to the TARDIS. After a while, Ben and Polly left, to be replaced by Victoria Waterfield, a woman orphaned by the Daleks. In time, she too left, and the Doctor made a new friend in the mentally gifted Zoe Heriot. At some point, he also travelled with his grandchildren, John and Gillian. His adventures came to an end when he called on his people for help with the evil machinations of the War Lords. Though the Time Lords did indeed render assistance, they also condemned him to exile on Earth and a new body for breaking their non-interference policy many times over. The Celestial Intervention Agency was able to stay the execution of this sentence for a while in exchange for the Doctor providing his services to them. During these later years of his life, the Second Doctor variously carried out covert operations for the CIA and lived in luxury and fame in the heart of 1960s London. Eventually, though, Time Lord justice reasserted itself, and the Doctor was indeed forced to regenerate into his third body. Biography A day to come After his struggle with the Celestial Toymaker, the Doctor began to feel he was nearing the end of his first life, becoming increasingly unwell, (PROSE: The Man in the Velvet Mask) and was afraid of the change. (PROSE: Ten Little Aliens) Post-regeneration After having the "stuffing knocked out of him" fighting the Cybermen in Antarctica in December 1986, (COMIC: Blood and Ice) and after coming to terms with the change, (TV: Twice Upon a Time) the Doctor regenerated on the floor of his TARDIS, his appearance changing into that of a much younger man. (TV: The Tenth Planet) After the regeneration, which he referred to as a "renewal", was completed, the new Doctor found himself suspected as an impostor by Ben, this being due to the Doctor failing to inform his companions of the Time Lord's ability to regenerate, while Polly was more ready to believe that he was the same Doctor. The Doctor shortly after his first regeneration. (: ) Before he had time to recover, the TARDIS landed on Vulcan, where the Doctor witnessed the murder of an Earth examiner sent to check on the human colony. Posing as the examiner, the Doctor tried to stop the colony's scientist, Lesterson, from reactivating three captured Daleks, but failed. Sceptical about the apparent reformed Daleks serving the colony, the Doctor desperately tried to convince the humans that they were using their colony to produce new Daleks. By the time Lesterson uncovered the truth, it was too late: Thousands of Daleks, now showing their true colours, attacked the colony and killed many colonists. The Doctor and his companions remained to fight alongside the colonists, with the Doctor destroying his foes by using their power against them, and exposing security head Bragen as the killer of the examiner. (TV: The Power of the Daleks) Immediately after leaving Vulcan, he, Ben and Polly briefly encountered a "ghost" in the TARDIS, while the Doctor was also avoiding Polly's questions about possibly meeting the Daleks again, (AUDIO: The Light at the End) as he was mourning the loss of his signet ring, until he decided it was replaceable. (COMIC: The Chameleon Factor) Soon after regenerating, the Doctor met Lilith on Kirith, when the Timewyrm had been recuperating in his mind since his regeneration. However, the Timewyrm passed from the Doctor to Lilith, leading to trouble for the Doctor in the future. (PROSE: Timewyrm: Apocalypse) A changed man The Doctor, Polly and Ben came across the body of a terraformer on Pluto's moon, Charon, and prevented a shadow creature from escaping its capture after Professor Magellan and his spacecraft crew set it free by killing the beings who had imprisoned it. (PROSE: Pluto) The Doctor, Ben and Polly then fought a mechanical grasshopper whilst taking a stroll on an alien planet. (PROSE: The Sour Note) On Dorada, the Doctor, Polly and Ben were enslaved by the Masters of Dorada, having their memories altered so they wouldn't remember living anywhere else and being forced to work in their factories. They were freed by two rebel Doradans, but refused to assist them in killing the Masters. Shaken after watching the deaths of the rebels, the Doctor and his companions shut down the machines controlling the Masters' life processes. (COMIC: The Dream Masters) The Doctor, Ben and Polly then visited Trefus, where they discovered blonde-haired people were considered inferior to those with dark hair. The Doctor defended the blonde-haired people to the ruler of the planet, who tested them to prove their innocence by swimming in a lake filled with crocodiles, which they won and were accepted into society. (COMIC: The Tests of Trefus) After landing on an Arcturian spaceship under the impression it was hostile, the Doctor was greeted by a peaceful species from Arcturus, who had fled from their own planet after losing the atmosphere. Knowing humanity would consider them a threat and fight them, the Doctor altered their time co-ordinates and transported their fleet to the Ninth Dimension, where they could find a new world to call home. (PROSE: Only a Matter of Time) The Doctor took Ben and Polly the idyllic planet Harmony. However, he learnt the population were harvesting visitors for food as the planet's animals had all died out. Barely escaping with his life, the Doctor collected his companions and fled the TARDIS, not telling Ben and Polly about his gruesome discovery. (PROSE: Planet of Bones) The Doctor, Ben and Polly next travelled to the "planet of Light", before an eclipse that plunged the planet into darkness began. Teaming up with an ancient resident called Igor, the Doctor helped the citizens overcome their fear of the dark, and parked the TARDIS in orbit as the planet of light fell into darkness. (PROSE: World Without Night)